Look to your Laurels
by marilyngirl
Summary: Annette Is a french girl who falls in love with a dangerous Vampire named Kol in the 1870s. He breaks her heart leaving her to die. No one expects her to show up with her humanity turned off. 140 years later she seems to care nothing for Kol and is fitting right into the family lifestyle Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Originals or Vampire Diaries **

**New Story New OC oh the Joy **

She had come to America on a steamship to better her life. Her father had sent her here with the little money that he had to see to it that her life was supposed to be better than her walking the corners of the streets of London.

She wore a bonnet and a perfectly ironed white and blue house maid attire. It was what she had taken the interview for the job in and today it is what she had come to work in. She was rather excited about being a house maid to the Mikealson family. A maid was a respected job and the Mikealson's seemed to have a lot of money. Their house was the biggest that she had ever seen in New York. She would be a Maid in a well-respected house hold. There was nothing wrong with that.

She hadn't even questioned when the very pretty Rebekah had given her a tour of the house and she had seen no other staff on hand. She hadn't questioned it when instead of a small room inside the house she was lead to a small cottage outside that was to be her own place to stay. It had been so much more than generous and it was looking like this would be a great opportunity to work for such a nice family. Granted she had only met Rebekah but she seemed nice enough and there was no doubt in her mind that they would all be kind to her.

So on the twentieth of August 1872 she was in the middle of New York. Only nineteen years old herself a young girl from Picardie France; She had deep flawless olive skin and one brown eye and one that bordered green, low cheekbones and full lips were set into a heart shaped face that was framed by deep coffee brown curls. She spoke both fluent French and Dutch because she was so close to the Dutch border at home. Her English wasn't perfect but it was enough; though her French accent was very pronounced but she had been told that it was charming. This morning she stared at her foreign face in the mirror as she tried to secure all of her hair into a bun on her head but a few curls always managed to escape and she hoped that this would be the place that she would feel at home finally in this scary city of noise and people.

Her hopes had been dashed only a few short hours later and not she was standing in her cottage again looking at the mirror once more. Not much had changed about her appearance except the fact that her perfectly clean uniform was now covered in blood that was dry and had become a putrid brown color. She stared in horror at the splotches that now marred her work clothes.

She had simply been dusting when she heard a ruckus outside. There had been a knock on the door and she wasn't sure if she should answer it. Her mistress had not told her if this was her duty or not but it seemed as if no one else was going to do it so she set her cleaning rag down and straightened herself before walking to the door and opening it. She wished that she hadn't opened it.

Two men stepped through the door with three women in tow. They were all intoxicated the stench of alcohol filled the entryway. She stepped back as the men pushed their way inside.

"Niklaus look at what new play thing Elijah has brought us." The one that spoke was slightly taller than the other with brown hair that fell around his ears and deep brown eyes his face was friendly unlike the other gentleman who looked up at her with his blue green eyes like he would like to ravage her. If she was honest they were both looking at her that was and she backed two steps away from them.

Though she had no need to be alarmed for her own safety because as soon as the blue eyed one closed the door she was struck by a scene so terrible that it would live in her memory forever; the door closed and the monsters reared their heads. She stared in horror as she tried to convince herself that what she was seeing was not real.

Both men took a woman forcefully by the arms as they sank their teeth into their necks. The one that had spoken earlier brought his head up and winked at her as he kissed down the woman's arm and ripped the flesh of her wrist open and lapping the blood that poured out.

She watched as they each drained their body of blood and they each took a wrist on the third woman who seemed pleased as punch to hand them her body as they bit into her wrists and made horrible slurping sounds that made her feel queasy. Her eyes were fixed on them as one moved to her neck and became to bite there. Minutes later she was still standing in the same spot when they both stopped. The entryway was covered in blood and the dead bodies were covered with it. The one with the cold stare dragged the body they had just finished with over to her and dropped it into her arms. She instinctively grabbed it and held the body up as she felt the blood from the girl's neck wound drip onto her own skin below her throat. She felt her small breakfast turn in her stomach as the man looked into her eyes.

"Be a dear and take these bodies into the basement will you?" He asked her and she nodded instinctually. There was nothing that she would rather have done in the whole world but for some reason she felt she must do it. After the horrible scene that she had just witnessed the only thing she knew she had to do was take these three bodies down to the basement. She nodded at the man who had blood covering his mouth and her smiled devilishly at her while the other wiped the remains of the girls on the back of his shirt sleeve. It must have been the shock but all she could think was that she hope she wouldn't have to wash that shirt because blood was hard to get out.

"And clean up the hall when you're done." The other added before they walked away.

So she did.

She dragged all three bodies down one at a time, stacking them in the corner as she went upstairs to face the problem of the bloody trail that she had left behind. She got a rag and a bucket of warm water as she went to work on the stone floor. She had to empty the water four times before she was finished and the hallway looked like nothing had happened. However the three bodies in the cellar told a different story. She poured the water outside before she went to her cottage in the back. She hadn't made it to the door when the smell of the blood and the images caught up with her and her stomach heaved. She threw everything up in bushed that hedged the cottage. Once she was done she opened the door and walked inside and stood still as she traced the outlines of the blood stains with her eyes.

Her mother had been right. America was full of terrible people and she should not have come her. She should have stayed at home where it was safe and the foreigners weren't so awful. She was now stuck here with monsters that she had never seen the likes of before.

"Oh mon Diue" She repeated over and over while trying to figure out what she was going to do. There was a knock on the small red front door and she turned quickly toward it with her fists up in the air like that would somehow protect her. However no one came through and a few seconds later there was another soft knock.

"Miss might I have a word with you?" the voice came from outside. It was not either of the men from earlier of that she was glad but she was still hesitant to open the door. She walked over slowly and cracked to door to see an man with soft features and a look of worry on his face looking back at her.

"Qui etes-vous?" She asked him not realizing that she had used French.

"Un ami ma Chere`" He said to her and then in English "May I come in please?" She nodded as she opened the door and he stepped inside. "My name is Elijah Mikealson." He said to her and he waited for her to give her name but she just stood there like a dolt. "What might I call you?" He asked and she shook her head extending her hand to him which he kissed.

"My name is Annette Cardier." She said to him.

"Annette, lovely to meet you; Won't you take a seat?" He asked her and so she did. "I am assuming that this afternoon you saw something rather unpleasant." He said to her

"I watched five people as they were drained of blood die slowly and then I was ordered to carry them down two sets of stairs." She said to him her eyes wide as if she were gauging his reaction to see if he even knew what was happening in the house. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out heavily.

"My brothers have a tendency to act brashly." He said to her.

"Is this what you call brash?" she asked her accent getting thicker. "At home we call this something else."

"Annette…" He said looking up at her. "I will be honest with you, we have had trouble keeping a house maid."

"That no suprises me." She said and he smiled at her.

"My family and I have some unusual habits." He said

"We tell stories have people like you." She said defiantly "No good stories, Blood Demons." She spat the word out and he cringed a little bit "Soul takers." She said. There were many stories of the creatures that fed on human blood from where she had come from. Though she wasn't sure how of all the families she had ended up with these people

"Yes." He said and he sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Can you bear to live with us despite the fact that we are these blood demons that you call us?" He asked bluntly and she had to consider it. Blood had never bothered her before. Death hadn't really either. She wanted to say that she could stay but would that make her a heathen if she knew about the killing in the house? Would it be wrong to work for these people? Even if this one seemed not to be as monstrous as the first two?

"I understand if you can't but I would beg you to think on it." He said as he stood up "you seem to be a lovely girl and like I said we are having problems keeping a maid. You would be paid handsomely and compensated for your work." He said as he opened the door. "I don't need an answer now I will come back in the morning. I will have new clothes and some food brought to you." He said and he shut the door behind him.

"Mon Diue" She said again shaking her head.

**I do not own Anything!**

**Okay so this story will be about 5-10 chapters of this time setting and them some in mystic falls season three when all the originals come back. I wanted to start with the back story on my character and also how she is connected with the original family. **

**Hope you enjoyed it R&R tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the originals or Vampire Diaries**

**Okay so the reason that this is a crossover is because I can't decide if she should go to mystic falls when the originals first woke up or if she should go to New Orleans and I should just have Kol and Fin not dead…. Still mulling that around.**

Annette woke with a start with all the previous day's events washing over her as she breathed deeply. She was less horrified that she had been the day before. She was now more curious than anything about this family of blood demons.

She had changed her mind several times the past evening whether she intended to stay or not. She decided finally that she would and then the thought of her mother's disapproving face came to her mind. If her mother knew that she was even considering staying here with these monsters she would grab Annette by the ear and drag her all the way back to France. They were monsters, some would argue. Being in a house full of things that hell spat out was surely not something a young lady trying to come up in society should be involved in. So, thinking of her mother she had decided to tell the Mikealson's that she could not in good conscience stay on as their house maid.

She got up and walked to a set of clean clothes the Rebekah had brought her. When Annette had opened the door last night the girl had given her a guilty look as she looked to her.

"Kol and Nik can be hard to deal with," She had said apologetically "I do apologize."

Then she had left Annette with fresh pressed clothes in her hands thinking that the girl surely wasn't a monster. Perhaps it was only the two she had seen earlier. But no, Elijah had said they all had 'unusual habits'.

So in the morning as she got up to put the fresh clothes on she noticed a letter addressed to her sitting on a desk under a large window on the far side of the room. She blanched at the fact that someone had come in while she was sleeping but opened the letter not too embarrassed to keep her curiosity at bay.

Dear Annette,

I did not wish to wake you last night after I thought of something I wished to add

to our conversation. The things that you witnessed must have been troublesome

to say the least. Regardless of whether you decide to keep on employment at this

house I wanted to tell you that whatever you decide to do I wish to fund you. If

you decide you have to go back to your home, wherever that may be,

I intend to pay for all costs. Also you will be given six months wages for your trouble.

I do not wish you to leave only to reassure you that you will not be tossed out on the street.

If you decide to leave you will not be left without options.

I wish to reassure you that we are not the monsters that you may think us to be.

Rebekah, Fin and I are quite civil. Our brother Kol and Niklaus have their reckless moments

But they do have their redeeming qualities.

I hope this letter finds you well rested and in good state of mind.

Elijah Mikealson

How could she leave after that?

So she got dressed and pulled her hair up before braving the large house again. She opened the door that made an awful creaking sound and moved inside to find Elijah to tell him her answer to his letter. She searched downstairs to no avail. She went to the second floor of the house to the dining room. It was an odd place for a dining room, so far away from the kitchen. You would have to climb a set of stairs with your arms full of food and rather quickly if it weren't going to get cold but she supposed that she would get used to it. She opened the door to find five people sitting at the table reading and eating breakfast. When they heard the door open they all looked up at her.

Four men stood up and bowed. Proper etiquette she noted; even for blood demons. She nodded to them and all four sat and looked up at her. The two that she had seen in the entryway to the house may have had proper manners but one seemed to care nothing at all that she was there while the other was giving her a look like he was set on making her uncomfortable. She swallowed hard. When she was nervous her accent was thick and she forgot how to speak some English. She did not want that to happen now.

"It's the little house mouse." The man who was staring at her said and she raised an eyebrow at him to say something back but then remembered her place and cleared her face back to the serene timid maid.

"Elijah may I have a word with you?" She asked him and he smiled up at her. It was a genuine smile that held no malice whatsoever; only truth.

"Anyhting you have to say to me you can say in front of my brothers and sister." He said gesturing. "However before you begin we shall introduce ourselves. I am Elijah as you know." He nodded at her and the one sitting next to him rose and bowed to her.

"Finn Mikealson, charmed" He said sitting back down as she curtsied. Rebekah waved from her sitting position.

"I'm Rebekah." She said. They all waited for a minute before the one who had been staring at her earlier got up and walked over to her. She had seen what he was capable of so she stepped back. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand roughly so that there were no arguments from her and kissed the top of it gently in a way that she wouldn't think possible as she had watched him tear open a woman's throat.

"Kol Mikealson." He said and his brown hair fell in his face. He stood back up and went to his seat at the table. No doubt his show of kissing her hand was to unnerve her but Annette refused to be unnerved and she noted that he would intentionally try.

"Niklaus Mikealson" Said the other dismissively "you did a top job cleaning the entryway yesterday I do hope you stay on." And this brought her back to her original point.

"My name is Annette it is nice to meet all." She kept her voice light and tucked away all emotion. She must be dry and unattached "I wanted to let you know that I intending to keep on the job here that I applied for which was a head house maid."

They all looked shocked to say the least except for Elijah who just smiled as if he had expected it. She wondered then if he knew that his letter was going to convince her to stay. She smiled a little at that because he had made her stay here with the promise of freedom. He was a good player. "I would like to have some…." She hesitated getting nervous and also searching for the word "how you say boundaries?" She inquired and NiKlaus looked disinterestedly down but she had the rest of their attention.

"Women and your demands" Kol said and she colored.

"Let her speak Kol." Rebekah said smiling at her

"I do not wish to clean the bodies." She said and Niklaus smiled down at the book he was reading. "I came to be a maid not to work at the…uh… cemetery?" She stumbled with her words. Elijah nodded at her to go on. "I will go the church to have the day off, I am afraid that if I am…er...living and working here I may not be able to make it into heaven. So I will like to go to church every week." She said hoping that this would at least put her in good standing with God and her mother.

"is that all?" Finn asked and she shook her head.

"Do you all…" She pointed to her neck "Drink the blood?" She asked hoping that they wouldn't be offended by her answer. Elijah and Rebekah nodded and Annette frowned. "You cannot drink my blood." She said and the table erupted into laughter. She smiled a little glad they had thought it funny rather than rude. After they were done laughing Elijah stood up.

"My dear Annette I give you my word as a gentleman that none of us shall harm you in such a way. As for your other requests I think they are very easily met and interfere with nothing that we have to say." He surveyed the table and when he didn't get a difference in opinion he smiled. "I am sincerely glad you decided to stay.

"I hope too." She said to him. "I will work now." She said backing from the room slowly.

"Be a dear and bring us more tea." Kol said challenging her with his gaze. She again swallowed a quick remark and smiled demurely.

"Certainly." She said turning around and heading to the kitchen. She had a feeling that that brother was going to be trouble.

And of course she was right.

It had been two weeks since her speech in the dining room and she was falling into a comfortable routine here. There were odd things about this family but they weren't altogether unpleasant to be around. They had crystal vases full of blood on their drink carts and sometimes one or more of them would be gone for days on end but they seemed rather normal.

Elijah had told her that they were a very old family. He told her that the product of drinking human blood was that you got to live forever. Annette wasn't sure she would do it even then. Elijah sometimes would find her in the kitchen and they would talk. Rebekah even came to her cottage and gave her some of her old clothes insisting that their house maid wasn't going to be dressed like a pauper. Finn said hello to her in passing though he was not as friendly as Rebekah or Elijah he was not as unfriendly as Niklaus or Kol who blatantly disregarded her when they saw her. Niklaus sometimes would trail his finger across the back of her neck in a way that made her hair on the back of her neck stand up but he would chuckle and walk away and it was harmless enough.

After two weeks she had gotten used to all of this. This made her insane she knew but there was nothing to be done about it. One day while she was empting each fireplace of ashes in each of the sibling's rooms she came across something that made her blood boil and her throat close up. When she opened the door to Kol's room she noted the woman that lay naked hallway off his bed with puncture wounds on her neck and Dead eyes that stared at her. There was a pool of blood on the granite floor that was coming from her neck and for a while she watched as it slowly dripped entrancing her before she turned to see that a note had been written on Kol's rather large mirror across from his bed. This man liked to look at himself Annette had decided. The note was written in blood; no doubt the dead girl's.

Mouse,

Be a dear and clean this.

Her temper flared inside her so she counted down backwards in French and decided what was to be done about this. She was irritated for many reasons. One because he had called her Mouse; a name that he had taken to but she had not. Two because there was a dead girl in his bed and his sheets were a mess. Finally three because this is what she said she wasn't going to do when she started here and he was disregarding her wishes as if he thought him better than herself. He thought that she would clean it. He thought that she would clean it without thinking twice. Well he was wrong.

She went downstairs and got a wet rag and wiped the mirror clean. She walked over to the girl and closed her eyes with her fingers so she didn't have to look at her. She stuck two fingers in the thick cool liquid that was pooled on the floor and walked over to the mirror.

Clean it yourself

**Okay so two things**

**I know when she is speaking her grammar is bad. It's that way on purpose because she is foreign**

**I may periodically use French for her. I don't speak French, so it may be wrog. I am sorry if you know French.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the originals.**

**Kinda a chapter to show you how she interacts with them. :)**

Four months later.

Annette grabbed a teat tray with five cups and a pot of tea with cream and sugar set on it along with slices of lemon. All of these things were Spode blue and white matching Italian fine china. She piled three warm damp rags on the tray as well. She threw clean women's clothes over her shoulders and an empty laundry sack and made her way down the hall on her morning Monday routine. She stopped first at Rebekah's room and opened the door without knocking. The girl lay amongst rumpled sheets and Annette went to her nightstand and set the tea tray down pouring tea into a cup/ She squeezed a slice of lemon into it along with a half spoon of honey. The girl mumbled something that would be impossible to make out as Annette picked the tray back up and walked out closing the door behind her.

The next room was Finn's which she walked into with more trepidation. Not because she was afraid of what she was going to find but because he was much more sensitive about it than Kol and Niklaus were. He rarely had weekends where he brought home a woman but when he did the look of guilt that he gave her the whole time she stripped the sheets killed her. She would try to reassure him but he would mope around all weekend after that like he was so disgusted with himself. She hated going into his room and finding a girl. She said a small prayer before she walked in and let out a small breath when she realized that he was just reading in his bed all alone.

"Bon matin" She said to him. She greeted them all in French if they were awake.

"Good morning Annette." He said to her looking up from where he sat in his bed and she smiled setting the tea tray down. She poured him a cup and put cream it before handing to him. When she leaned into him he kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He said she nodded as she picked the tray up again. She was also used to the whole family kissing her cheeks or patting her head or playing absently with her hair. Rather like a pet than a person.

"You welcome Finn; I will see you at breakfast." She said walking out and shutting her door. She walked to Klaus door and prepared herself. She opened the door and without much surprise found two women entangled in his sheets laughing as she cleared her throat.

"Oh petite souris" Klaus greeted her in French as he surfaced from under the sheets and gave her a odd smile. It wasn't so odd. It was just that Klaus had a very bad disposition. It wasn't that he never smiled; it was just that when he did it wasn't ever because he was happy. It was either because he was causing discomfort to others or because he was high on blood. She assumed this morning it was a little of both. She set her tray down and pulled two sets of clothes from off her shoulder and handed one to each of the girls. Blood was smeared up and down their arms and legs. She handed them each a damp cloth and went back to the tea tray. "I'm afraid it's time for you two to leave." Klaus said as Annette's back was turned. She had no doubt that he was compelling them.

This is what she had to do every morning. There had been only two girls killed since she started here and one male. She never had to clean up a single body. It was much more common that girls were compelled to give blood and then the boys would fraternize with them over the weekend when Annette wasn't in their rooms. So she would bring the girls plain white dresses to go home in and a damp cloth so that they could clean themselves and then she sent them on their way. It was not a perfect system but it worked and the family kept themselves out of trouble.

She poured a cup of tea for Klaus adding sugar and stirring it as he came up from behind her and reached around for his tea. She let go of it as he took it from her and patted the top of her head.

"Thank you little one." He said and she shook her head and turned around. The girls were in their white dresses and looking around confused. She sighed as she addressed them.

"Take the damp rags and wash yourselves off. I will be back to escort you from the property." She said picking up the tray and walking toward the door.

"What would we do without you petite souris?" Niklaus asked her. Petite souris was translated to 'little mouse' in French and they all called her this. Though Elijah and Rebekah used it as more of a term of endearment and the others said it in a condescending way.

"I have no doubting that your lives would go on." She said rolling her eyes as she walked out the door shutting it behind her. She left the laundry bag by the door and she walked down the hall and smiled at Elijah's door. She walked in to find him writing a letter at his desk. She loved to visit Elijah. He was really the only one that treated her like a person. Rebekah was nice to her but treated her as more of a play thing. Like Annette was there to be Rebekah's person friend. He looked up and smiled at her.

She had spent a lot of time thinking about all four brothers. Elijah was the best brother in her opinion and she would not mind being married to him. Not that she thought about him in that way it was just something she thought about to pass the time. She would weigh the pros and cons of each brother. Elijah wasn't even in the same league as Klaus Kol and Finn. He was kind and gentle and had no huge moral flaws that Annette had encountered except that he was extremely loyal to his family. He loved them to a fault. Finn was nice enough but he seemed so melancholy all the time. He was never in a good mood and he rarely smiled. Finn hated everything about his family. He even hated himself. Whenever Annette was around Finn her felt her soul get heavy and she just wanted to kiss his forehead and tell him that it was going to be okay. Niklaus was fun where Finn was not and he had a quick wit, but he also had the quickest temper. Annette had never seen someone snap as fast as Klaus did. You could not afford to disappoint him. She had been the subject of his wrath only once and he had broken her arm and her leg. It had been very painful. Elijah had made her drink his blood and the bones healed within thirty minutes but she learned to stay out of NIklaus' way. He was rather sweet to her since that incident but his honey voice and charm didn't fool her.

"Good morning petite souris." Elijah called at her interrupting her thoughts. She smiled back at him setting the tea tray down and pouring him a cup of tea and didn't add anything before she handed it to him. He was the only one of the siblings who didn't put something in his tea. This made her like him more for some odd reason.

"Bon matin" She said smiling at him. "How you sleep?" She asked as she picked the tea tray up again.

"Very well." He said as he continued to write his letter "and you?"

"I do." She smiled an walked away from him.

"Annette you don't have to run out of here you can sit awhile." He said and her heart welled with joy. She loved that he accepted her.

"I have to get to Kol's room before tea gets cold." She said smiling walking to the door. He frowned looking at his paper.

"That sounds less than pleasant." He said

"So it is." She said walking out and shutting the door. She then made her way to her last room of the hall. Her mind was drawn back to her previous line of thought.

Kol was the brother that drove her absolutely insane. He was the one that tried to upset her the most. He was also the one that could get under her skin the best. He toyed with her emotions constantly; or tried to at least because she never let him get the better of her. He constantly got too close to her. He touched her excessively on purpose to make her uncomfortable. He always said things trying to make her get angry. She did too. She always had to pretend that he didn't make her mad as she fumed inside. The reason that he made her so angry was because she found him intoxicatingly attractive and she hated to admit it. If it was Klaus it wouldn't upset her so much but her heart rose to her throat whenever she saw Kol. She had a feeling that he knew this and that is why he gave her a hard time. And as much as she was attracted to him she didn't like him. Interaction with him was the part of her day she hated the most because he was so pompous. So she opened the door to his room and walked in not even bothering to look up at him and the woman (or women) he had in his bed.

"Ma jolie petite souris" He called to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not, pretty or little anything that belongs to you." She said to him as she turned to face him after setting the tray down. She was surprised to find that he wasn't in his bed. In fact there was no one in his bed. She looked around.

"In here little mouse." He called to her from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and poured him a cup of tea. She put cream in it and walked it to the bathroom.

He was soaking in a copper tub with bubbles and looking up at her as she walked in the door. She set the cup on a table next to the bathtub and nodded curtly to him.

"I think I will take sugar today, little mouse be a dear and bring me some." She took a deep breath and walked out to the tray and grabbed the sugar coming back to him. She set the bowl down next to the cup and swept her gaze over to meet his. That was a mistake. She knew better.

"get in the tub with me little mouse." He compelled her and she stepped back gasping.

"Kol no." She said shaking her head but she felt a pull to the water filled container. "Kol stop." She pleaded.

"Oh come on dear it won't be so bad." He smiled evilly. She shook her head but took a step forward.

"Kol I don't want to." She said stepping closer.

"I know little mouse that is why I compelled you." He said. She knew that he wasn't going to stop until she got in so she thought of ways to outwit what he had just done to her. The vampires in this house compelled her every once in awhile and she learned that the only way to win was to do what they asked in a way that they hadn't anticipated. So as she stepped toward the tub she took her shoes off deliberately slow. She frowned at Kol who seemed to be enjoying every minute of her embarrassment. This was so wrong in every social setting. She pulled her skirts up and sat on the edge of the tub and put her feet in careful not to touch any part of him.

"Oh darling you knew what I meant." He said charmingly and she lowered his eyes so she didn't have to look at him. Her skirts were up in her lap and she tried not to think about it. She didn't have to sit here for very long. She heard him move around in the water and closed her eyes so she didn't see anything she didn't want to. She felt his mouth kiss from her knee down and felt his teeth graze her calf and she fell backwards as she stood up quickly and Kol laughed at her. He stood up out of the bath and stepped out as she cursed in French and spun around walking out of the room picking up the tea tray and storming out.

She walked downstairs and to the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of tea. She slumped into a chair and sighed. She closed her eyes and felt Kol's mouth on her skin. She drained her cup of tea and got up and began making breakfast.

"These people will be the death of me."

**OKAY! Read and review! Love when you guys do that **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**Two chapter so close together whaaaaaa?**

She had been in town all day shopping for the house when she had come home to shouting in the living room. She put the things she had gotten away before going to see what all the fuss was about. She rounded the corner into a parlor room that the family had and was greeted by the sight of a red faced man yelling at a very calm family of vampires. They were all present and they sat straight faced as this man yelled until it seemed he would combust with anger.

"Can I get some tea?" She asked interrupting the man

"Yes Anne tea would be lovely and some cake if we have any to offer the mayor." Elijah said and as Anne left the man started to yell again. When she came back with the tea tray she stopped outside of the door to listen to what was going on.

"You five are a diseased lot." The man yelled "murderers and I will not have you in my city." She could hear the steam coming out of his ears. "I will banish you from New York City" He promised and Annette felt the need to protect her family. Though she knew they weren't her family in this very moment she felt like they were and that man was calling them monsters. Granted five months ago she would have said the same thing but they were people just like everyone else.

"Now, mayor that seems rather harsh" Elijah's calm tone soothed Annette and she wasn't even angry.

"I don't care I want you devils gone and I mean that or I will be forced to call the authorities" He said

"Oh the authorities?" Niklaus said and Annette cringed stepping into the room hoping to interrupt a confrontation.

"tea and cake" She announced and Elijah looked as relived as she was she looked to Klaus and he seemed as if he were going to let it go. However just when she thought they were going to be okay and they would have to just talk it out with this man Kol got up from where he was seated.

"Kol I will bring you tea." Annette said and he smiled at her. No good ever came from that smile.

"Well you see Mr. Mayor the thing is we don't want to leave." He walked right up to the man and Annette begged Klaus with her eyes to stop him.

"Kol, don't do anything stupid." It was Rebekah who called to him.

"Oh no dear sister, nothing stupid just something that needs to be done." He said looking back to the Mayor.

"You better listen to your sister boy I am not someone you want to get angry." The man said and Annette closed her eyes. This man was digging his own grave and he didn't even know it.

"Mayor I want you to hold still for me." Kol said as he compelled him.

"Kol" Elijah warned

"Oh let him have at it." Niklaus said

"You see the thing about your opinion mayor is that you think that we are monsters but that isn't true. You see everyone is a monster. They just hide it better than we do. Normal people are just as evil and savage as us the only difference is that they don't drink blood." Kol said

"You blood sucking flea" the man said and Annette wanted to punch him.

"Don't believe me?" Kol asked him and the man huffed. "Demonstration then." Annette's heart beat faster 'demonstrations' were never a good thing either.

"Little mouse come over here." He said and her breath hitched as she turned to him. She didn't want him to be angry with her but she also wanted no part of this.

"Kol leave Annette out of this." Elijah said

"Kol I agree with Elijah" Finn said.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt Annette, calm down" he said he pulled a knife from his pants pocket. Annette looked at him confused. He handed her the knife. She refused to take it. He grabbed her chin roughly with is fingers. "Take the knife." He said and so she did. He seemed pleased that she listened to him even though she hadn't had much of a choice.

"Now mayor, Annette here is a human but she can inflict as much pain as we can." Kol said and Annette shook her head turning around to the sibling and begging any of them to stop this.

"Kol" Niklaus said

"Oh hush." Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Annette." She looked to him too afraid not to. "I want You to cut our dear friend here on his left cheek two inches across and make it deep." She let out a breath as she moved toward him. "go on dear." He motioned to the mayor. She flashed the man a look of misery as she raised the blade to his face.

"I am so sorry." She said trying to think of a way around this compulsion but she couldn't. Kol had been too specific. So the metal touched his face and she dug the knife into his skin watching as the dark thick liquid oozed from the wound. Blood trickled down his face and his neck staining the white shirt that he wore. She turned to Kol hoping that this was all he wanted form her. Oh how she hated him.

"The other side just the same." He said to Annette "now." She turned to face the man again forcing herself not to cry as she put the knife to the man's other cheeks and slid it smoothly through his skin. Again blood came like a deep rose dripping down his face as he looked at her in horror. She threw the knife across the room and glared at Kol when she was finished.

"Kol I think you made your point." Elijah said. Kol took the man by the shoulders.

"We are not the monsters here." He said "We will continue to live here and you will say no more about it or it will be more than your face that we cut open do you understand me?" the man nodded and Annette wanted to look away but she couldn't. "You will go home and bandage yourself up. You will tell no one what happened to you and you will encourage the council to accept us and our unusual lifestyle or we shall find ourselves a new mayor." He said as he pointed to the door. "Go. Annette with escort you out" He said and the man walked out of the room in a hurry who was followed by Annette. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket to dab the man's cuts but he pulled away from her and looked at her in disgust.

"How could you work for these people?" He asked her before he let himself out of the front door. Annette didn't do any more house work that day. She went out to her cottage and took a nap hoping that her anger would wear off. She woke up dinner time and her rage directed at Kol was still strong enough for her not to want to face him so she went into the house grabbed something to eat and went back outside. She knew that facing him angry would only make it harder on herself because he cared nothing for her. She ate her small meal before falling asleep again praying that her anger would be gone in the morning.

It wasn't.

Yet she when she woke up that she needed to make breakfast for the rest of them or they would come out here to find her and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. So she changed into clean clothes and left her hair down as she began to prepare breakfast for the family. She made tea and set it on a tray as she made her way up to the dining room. She opened the door and was greeted by silence as they all stared at her and without a word she went back downstairs to get the food. She made two trips as silent as the first and set the food down in front of each of them rather harshly before she began pouring tea. Truth be told she was mad at all of them for letting this happen to her but she couldn't even look at Kol for fear her anger would boil over.

"Kol that display with the mayor was highly childish." Elijah said as Annette set a cup in front of him.

"I got my point across." Kol said taking a bite of toast.

"You overreacted as you always do." Rebekah said shaking her head as she took the cup from Annette and thanking her.

"You shouldn't have involved Annette" Finn said

"Annette played her part beautifully." He said "She did perfect" A blue and white china cup hit Kol directly on his forehead. He but his hand up surprised and they all looked at Annette who held a saucer and no cup. So she threw that too. He caught that.

"You are a horrible person." She said picking up a plate and throwing that. They all got up from the table and made their way out of the room standing outside the door and watching what was about to unfold. Except for Kol.

"Oh darling don't be that way." He said as he stood up and walked toward her. She picked up another plate and threw it. It shattered against a wall and she threw another and another. She threw cups and saucers and plates and silverware and everything that she could grab. He dogged most of it and caught some setting it back on the table gently.

"Little mouse..." He called to her.

"Don't call me that!' She shouted picking up the gravy boat and throwing that as the dish shattered and gravy poured all over the floor. She looked to the table but there was nothing else to throw. So she sat down. She was so exhausted she wasn't even mad anymore she was just tired. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't want to be any part of what you do like that." She said slumping over. "I don't ever want to do what you had me do yesterday. I work for you I am not one of you." She said quietly. "you feel like family to me but I will leave if you make me do things like that." She felt his fingers under her chin as he forced her to look up at him.

"Okay" he said nodding to her.

"You promise me." She said

"I promise on the life of the family dishes it won't happen again." He said holding his hand out to her

**Throwing dishes. Couldn't help myself**.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

Annette lay in her tub with bubbles foaming around her; The little copper tub that was located in her cottage and was very hard to fill with hot water because she had to carry it potful my potful from the kitchen inside the big house. When she had finally managed to fill the thing in the late afternoon she had added soap which created the thin layer of bubbles that coated the top of the water and jasmine oil that Rebekah had brought her back from Japan when she had gone last. It smelled divine as it mixed with the water and clung to Annette's hair and skin.

Usually she wouldn't allow herself the luxury of a bath on Fridays. However this Friday was very special because it was her birthday. Today she was to be twenty years old. She had lived with the Mikealson's nearly a year it was hard to wrap her brain around that. She could remember her first day here and how afraid she had been. Now she worked like a mad woman trying to keep their house clean and their lives safe from those who would call them monsters. It was a taxing job but tonight was her night off.

She hadn't wanted to ask for it off because it seemed rather childish of her not to want to work because it was her birthday. Not to mention that they always asked why it was that she wanted the day off and she really didn't want anyone knowing that it was her birthday. But before she had even had a chance to ask Elijah told her that there would be no need for her to work that day because they were throwing a party. That was the most relief that she had felt in a long time. She backed out of his study and nodded taking her tea tray with her.

When the Mikealson's had a party she was not needed because there were so many workers running around preparing that she always seemed to get under foot. They rushed about in the kitchen preparing food all day. They polished the china, sliver and Crystal. They cleaned everything thought Annette had just done it the day before. They put huge bouquets of flowers everywhere so that the house smelled like a mixture of home cooked sugary caked and fresh cut flowers. They set up the ballroom located in the middle of the house and polished and shined everything to perfection.

Annette had gone in earlier to just look at it. She loved when the Mikealson's had parties because it meant that she could stay in her little cottage and when she got tired the music and voices would lull her to sleep. They were her favorite days. So as she had put her nod of approval on the house she had read for a little while and then decided to take a bath. It was a splendid idea she told herself as she looked out her window to see the fire orange and bright pink of the sunset cast shadows in the yard. The party wouldn't start until sundown and then Annette could curl up in her bed and listen go to sleep early; A thing she cherished most precious.

As she stepped out of the bath long after the water had gone cold she rubbed her arms with the precious oil that Rebekah had brought her. The bottle was almost empty this made Annette a little sad because she used it more that she should have but it made her smell so nice she couldn't help it. She slipped into a night dress and made her way to her book that she had left open when there was a knock at the door, she rolled her eyes. It was probably one of the kitchen maids asking her where something was again. She went to the door and cracked it to look and find the Rebekah was standing there looking very beautiful in a deep velvet red dress with buttons up the front of the corset and black piping. She opened the door all the way to let the girl in.

"Good evening Rebekah" She said wondering what she was doing here. This was her night off after all.

"I came to bring you your birthday presents." Rebekah said with a wisp of a smile to let Annette know that she had won.

"How could you have possibly known that it was my birthday?" she asked rather shocked.

"You told me." Rebekah said handing her three wrapped packages; Two in blue and the other in pink.

"I am sure I did not…" Annette said trying to think of when she could have shared that information with the girl. She had been asked a few times by a few of the siblings but she always managed to change the subject.

"Okay," The girl sighed. "Several months ago I took one of your letters that you sent to your family and copied the address and sent a letter to your mother asking when it was." The girl looked guilty and Annette tried to give her a disapproving look but couldn't quite manage with a grin spreading over her face.

"You havn't told them all have you?" She asked Rebekah.

"Oh heavens no" Just Elijah and Fin. She smiled and this time Annette did give her a disapproving look now.

"That seems two people more than necessary." She said "And I didn't need presents." She said although she loved presents. "I had the day off that was gift enough. Rebekah ignored her comments only hearing what she wanted to hear like she always did.

"The big pink box is from Finn. The small pink box if from Elijah and the blue one is from me." Rebekah said excitedly. "Open them up!' She shouted Annette rolled her eyes. And set the packages down on the desk and opened Elijah's first. It was a Grimm's fairy tale book it looked worn and loved and when she opened the cover she found it signed by both of the Brothers Grimm themselves. She shut it quickly and held it to her chest. What a perfect gift.

"Elijah likes books. When he buys them he always has the author sign them I think he had read that one through at least fifty times." Rebekah smiled at her and Annette was about to cry she felt so happy. She set the book down gently on the desk and picked up Rebekah's. She tore at the paper and found it to hold another bottle of Jasmine oil.

"Oh thank you I am about to run out." She said excitedly as she removed the top to smell the contents.

"I know how much you like it so I had some shipped over." Rebekah replied simply.

"Rebekah you shouldn't have." Annette said without much conviction as she set the bottle down and moved to Finn's box which turned out to be a clothing box. As she opened the white box and folded back the white crisp paper she pulled out a deep red house jacket that was lined with brown fur that melted softness under her fingers. It was very lovely.

"How beautiful" She stood up and slipped it on and wondered how she was ever going to take it off it was so warm and soft. She walked up to Rebekah and gave her a hug.

"Thank you my friend. This is all too much really I would have preferred you would have gone on living your lives not acknowledging my birthday." She said rubbing the fur of one of the sleeves.

"Oh don't be silly Petite Souris." Rebekah laughed "Now you have to come with me."

"Why?" Annette asked curious and distressingly. Whenever Rebekah didn't explain herself she was always up to some sort of trouble.

"You must because I say." Rebekah said grabbing her arm and pulling Annette outside in her nightie and new house jacket. Annette barley managed to keep pace with the girl as she dragged her through the house and directly to her Rebekah's room. There were people arriving for the party and Annette was a little embarrassed to have been seen by some of them.

"Rebekah what in the world are you doing?" She asked when the girl had shut the door.

"You are going to attend our party tonight." Rebekah said.

"No I am not." Annette said sternly. There was nothing she would rather not do.

"Yes you are." Rebekah said much more stubbornly than Annette could have ever been. "Claudia!" She shouted and a woman with big eyes and blond hair tucked under a cap came around the corner.

"I wish you to get Annette here ready. Direct her to the place I showed you before when you are done." Rebekah said and without another word Annette was left alone with the girl known as Claudia.

"I can get myself ready." Annette said to the girl who looked scared out of her wits.

"The mistress says that if I don't do my job and get you ready and bring you where I am supposed to that I should hang myself." Annette rolled her eyes.

"They are not as bad as they seem." She said sitting down and letting the girl start on her hair. The girl piled it expertly on top of her head leaving half of it down and wove a few strands of white hair flowers though it. A few of Annette's dark curls escaped at her temples and in front of her ears. The girl secured small diamond earrings in her earls and nodded for Annette to stand up. She did. She was afraid the Rebekah had compelled this girl to kill herself and her interference would cause that to happen. The girl disappeared gain and returned with a dress. Annette rolled her eyes again but said nothing as she slipped her house coat off and stepped out of her nightgown into the dusty rose colored dress. The girl came around to fasten the corset as Annette fingers the delicate crème lacework around the bust and bottom of the corset. It had a full skirt that was draped in a sheer fabric that was wrapped around and came together in the front secured with rose detailing that looked much too fragile for her. The woman turned her around. The corset was as tight as they normally were which was much too tight and her breasts were visible which, wasn't something that she was comfortable with was but she knew it to be the fashion. She would much rather wear her plain cleaning clothes. She heard the girl 'eek' before running to the other room for a moment longer.

"I almost forgot." The girl said as she came back holding a jewelry box.

"What is that?" Annette asked not wanting any more adornment.

"Master Kol said it is your birthday present and that you are to wear it." The girl said opening the box. Annette pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Mon Dieu, aidez-moi s'il vous plait." She said shaking her head. The girl was already securing it around her neck and Annette had to go to the mirror to see what it truly looked like. It was on a delicate silver rope chain. The pendant was deep green square cut amber surrounded on all four edges by diamonds. "He is just showing off." Annette said but her breath still caught in her throat. It was beautiful. The girl smiled at her handing her some white shoes which she had difficulty putting on before Claudia decided that she was ready to be taken to wherever Rebekah wanted her.

She had never attended one of their parties before. Annette wondered if they had felt bad and invited her because it was her birthday. There was no need for them to. She was rather put out by having to attend and she would rather be in bed right now reading the book Elijah had given her for her birthday. But she followed Claudia up a set of stairs and to the door that led to a balcony that overlooked the ballroom.

"Why are we here?" She asked the girl who just shrugged.

"Miss Rebekah said that you were only to enter through this door." She was about to argue but then sighed.

"We wouldn't want to make her angry now would we?" She asked and the girl shook her head. "You did your job well Claudia thank you." She said reaching for the handle of the door and stepping through.

The noise of people and the tap of their shoes on the granite hit Annette first and followed by the smell of flowers and food. The warmth of the room enveloped her as she stepped through. All five of the siblings were standing on the balcony to greet her.

"Hello." She said softly shutting the door behind her. The room went silent as Elijah stepped up to the balcony and people in uniforms on every edge of the ballroom tapped crystal glasses with silverware to get people's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Elijah began as Annette smiled at him and leaned up against the door. "I suppose you wonder why it is that we are throwing a part this evening." Annette doubted it. They threw so many parties that there would hardly need to be a reason. "Well we brought you here tonight to celebrate a birthday of one who is a member of our family." Annette's heart picked up and all she could think was no no no no no don't you dare Elijah. He turned to her and smiled at her panic stricken face. He motioned to her but she shook her head at him and mouthed 'no'. He smiled at her and Niklaus but his hand behind her back and gently brought her to the front of the balcony where she was greeted by at least three hundred people's faces looking up at her. She thought she was going to be sick.

"It is our very own Annette's twentieth birthday." Niklaus said loudly and she felt like punching him in the throat. "We would ask that you eat, drink and celebrate with us." He said kissing her forehead and the room erupted into applause. The color on Annette's cheeks was much darker than her gown. Each sibling came and kissed her cheek as the party went on and they made their way downstairs. Kol fingered the pendant that he had given her before winking and following down the steps. It was only Elijah and her now and she raised an eyebrow to him. She was now more angry, than anything else. He took her arm to lead her down the stairs.

"I should kill you for this." She whispered to him He only smiled and led her to the ballroom floor for the first dance of the night.

**Yay! Hope you guys have a good day.**

**Please read and review tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

It was lovely.

It was all very lovely. Annette thought as she sat crumpled in a chair that was to the far side of the empty ballroom. It was either very early or very late depending on how you looked at it. They danced and talked and ate until the wee hours of the morning and now she would guess that it was rather close to dawn. Two or three hours at most she thought. She sat in a chair her elegant gown flowing all around her as she held it in her arms. When the part had ended and hour ago Rebekah had helped her take it off and insisted that it was hers to keep. So she had put on her night gown and red fur lined house coat and left Rebekah who had already slipped into her own bed.

After that she found herself cleaning even though she knew she shouldn't. There would be people who would come tomorrow and tidy the place up. She could never hope to put a dent in the mess that had been created by so many guests. So after that she had sat in the corner in her chair looking at the empty room that had been filled an hour ago with so many voices that the silence seemed impossible now. It was as if the people were ghosts and they had suddenly vanished.

The ghost of a birthday once lived. She smiled to herself. It had been the most memorable birthday that she could ever recall having. At home her mother baked her favorite fruit pie and bought her a new dress but there had never been anything like this. She could not do this every year it would exhaust her. But it had been wonderful. She picked her dress up and made her way to the kitchen so that she could go out to her cottage. She didn't really want to make the trip because earlier the night had been quiet and tame and now the wind whipped past the house making whistling and groaning noises. The house seemed to agree with her as it creaked while the wind beat on it mercilessly. It was blowing something she opened the back door the wind took the door from her and it flapped on its hinges. She did her best to regain control as she listened to the sound of the trees and the way their branches cut the air making a noise that would let her fall asleep easy. Annette didn't mind the wind.

As she took her first step out of the door grasping her dress tightly she heard another sound. It was a small tinkling. And she pivoted to look back inside. The wind was blowing up her nightgown and making her rather cold but she searched for the sound because she knew what it was. Sure enough as she craned her neck back inside the door she saw one of the eight bells that were on the brick wall bobbing and bouncing as if it were doing an Irish Jig. It rang lightly; against the sound of the wind it made almost no noise at all. Annette supposed if there were such a thing as fairies that this is how they would talk to each other.

It was a rather nice warm thought before she realized exactly what was happening. The bells only chimed when one of the siblings was calling her during the day. During the day was the most important part of that thought. It was not the day time. She stepped inside and let the wind slam the door close with a loud bang as she walked over to the bell wall. They hardly ever used the bells. She stared at the name under the bell which was still ringing and dancing on its wire.

"Kol" She said darkly as she grabbed the bell and yanked the cord to let him know that she heard him. It was only after her hand retracted that she realized that she shouldn't have pulled the cord at all. She should have let it ring as she walked out of the kitchen and to her warm bed. She looked toward the cottage now thinking of how she would feel cuddled up in her bed surrounded by warm blankets. Then she looked back to Kol's bell and made a distasteful face. As she put her dress on a nearby counter and stormed out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs quickly as her anger boiled inside her. When she reached Kol's room she was out of breath. She threw open his door.

"What could you possibly want of me at this ungodly hour?" She asked as she turned about the room to confront him. He was standing by a tall window off to the side of his room. He was still wearing his suit pants and his white starched shirt except that it was no longer buttoned and his jacket lay on a chair messily by him.

"Why are you up little mouse?" He asked. She realized now that she had no answer to this. She was angry at him for being awake when she was in fact awake herself. She shook her head to get rid of any reasonable thoughts.

"Why would you ring for me if you didn't think I was awake?" She asked him.

"I didn't say I didn't know you were awake you stupid girl." He paused but his words had no effect on her. "I asked why you were up." He said quieter now as he looked out again.

"How did you know I was awake?" She was confused again. All the wine and dancing and the fact that she was rather tired hit her all at once. And now Kol wasn't making sense. She supposed it was on purpose. He sighed at her.

"I want tea, fetch me tea." He said dismissively to her.

"I am not your dog." She snapped at him which was the wrong thing to say because he was on her in an instant and his hand was in her hair pulling it and forcing her head up to his. It hurt but she just kept a straight face so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"Tea now Annette." He said and his tone was deadly as he finished compelling her he let go of her violently. Something had made him very angry and she made her mouth crease into a line. She clenched her teeth together as replied.

"Fine." She said slamming the door behind her. She rubbed the back of her head where her scalp hurt. She walked to the kitchen and took her sweet time making a pot of tea. It was the slowest that she had ever gone. When she set the cream and sugar on the tray the bell on the wall began to do it's dance again. She slammed the tray down on the table and yanked the cord next to Kol's bell. She pulled it for a good minute; up and down up and down before she went back to the tea tray. She looked out the window to her home. She supposed she could leave the tea here. She had made tea and he had said nothing about bringing it to him. But she would not put it past him to come out and do something to her if she left him. So she picked up the tea and she made her way back to Kol's room. She wasn't angry anymore. She was only tired and that had now taken over all of her senses. So as she opened the door to Kol's room she set the tea tray on the desk and turned to him.

"How do you want it?" She asked him

"Cream." He said and so she poured him a cup of tea spilling a little and brought the cup over to him. He grabbed her hands along with the teacup and she stared at them wondering how she was supposed to untangle her fingers from his. She looked out the window with him still holding her hands. She saw her house outside in the dark.

"Oh" She said. She was starting to get the kind of headache you get when you are tired.

"Oh what." He asked her

"That's how you knew I wasn't sleeping." She said simply. "You can see me go in for the night from this window." She didn't mean anything by it but as the words left her mouth he let her hands go and she didn't react quick enough as the tea cup fell to the floor and shattered. She looked down at it and sighed. "I will go get you a new one." She said stepping away from him and to the door. She was shocked to see his face was momentarily panicked. It wasn't something that she had seen before.

"Mouse don't." He said sharply.

"It's just down to the kitchen Kol I will be right back." She shook her head. But he had a panicked look again.

"No please." He said to her. So she stopped and turned to him.

"You don't want tea?" She asked but it came out as a sigh because she had just made a big pot of tea. He didn't answer her he just stared outside with a frown on his face. Her head now hurt from being tired and also trying to figure out what he was doing. She could probably decode it much faster if she was really awake but never the less she tried as she stared at him.

"You speak much better English than when you got here." He said because he knew she was trying to figure him out and he was stalling her. She could tell this much. He shivered a little as the wind whistled around the corner of the house even though vampires didn't get cold. "your accent is still heavy though, you French little mouse." That did not sound like a compliment. She stared at him with her head pounding as her body screamed for her to sleep. Her eyes snapped open as Kol stepped away from the window as a particularly big gust of wind blew against the window pane. She smiled and he saw her in the window and his frown deepened.

"You're afraid." She said smiling. She couldn't help herself from feeling a little happy about it. He was after all so mean to everyone and here he was scared of the wind like a child.

"I am not afraid." He said sternly "I am an original there is nothing that can kill me."

"Well don't tell the wind that because its coming to get you, sure would hate to disappoint." She laughed at him now sitting down at the chair by the desk. "You're afraid of the wind." He said no more to contradict her but she could tell that she was right. She could tell it by his face and Lord be merciful she could not quit laughing as he stood there taking her mockery. When she finally caught her breath she stood up to leave. "Goodnight Kol." She said stepping to the door.

"Annette you have to stay." He said coming over to her.

"And why should I?" She asked defiantly as his eyes caught the sight of the necklace he gave her still hanging from her neck. She colored a bit for reasons she didn't know but went on anyway. "You barely treat me like a human you order me about and treat me awful now I am supposed to care when you are afraid of something. You want me to care that you're afraid Kol? You should start by caring when other people are afraid." This had taken a serious turn very quickly and she stood facing him. He roughly grabbed the back of her head again and looked into her eyes no doubt to compel her to stay with him.

Her hear melted at the expression on his face. He was scared. Not in the way of a child where he thought that burrowing under the covers would save him but in a way where it was a part of him. The fear that he had; It was as real as any demon that anyone else faced. And he was terrified.

Her eyes softened and she let out a breath as all her anger and hostility and even her humor left her. She was suddenly aware of how human Kol was being right now. He was a scared person trying to scare someone else. She reached up and touched his face. She didn't know why but in reaction to her touch his hands loosened in her hair, they didn't let go but they weren't hurting her as they were before.

"You don't have to compel me to stay Kol." She sighed still not breaking eye contact with him. "You just have to ask." He let go of her hair now and moved his mouth very close to her ear brushing it as he spoke.

"Will you stay with me, my pretty little mouse?" He asked so quietly. Perhaps it was because she had never heard him ask for something before without just expecting it. Perhaps it was the fact that he looked so handsome in his unbuttoned shirt. Perhaps it was that for the first time she saw his humanity. For whatever reason it was Annette agreed to stay.

She took her coat off and slipped into Kol's bed aware of how wrong this was. She wasn't even sure she could confess this at church. He laid where he always did and pulled her to his chest as she closed her eyes to the rhythmic breathing coming from him. He would most likely compel her to forget this in the morning but for now she knew his secret. She smiled a little whenever the wind would blow and rattle something or make the house groan and he would squeeze her a little bit tighter before he relaxed. She fell asleep quickly nestled safely against him.

**Got some Kol/Annette feels going on here people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**  
She walked into his room as she normally did in the middle of the day as to be sure not to run into him. His gift at her birthday party two days ago had been thoughtful but she would not even let herself think that he was anyhting that could resemble decent. He had been harsher on her the past couple days. He was mean and angry when he had seen her picking on her more than he ussually did. She couldn't quite figure it out. She had danced with him once at the ball but they had barley spoken any words at all. there was no reason for him to treat her like this.

She walked to the fireplace to empty the ashes. She put them into a bucket and did some light dusting around the room. She turned down his bed and went to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to Kol's window and bent down to retrieve something under a chair. It was a piece of painted porcelain. It was a piece of a tea cup no bigger than the top of her thumb. She turned it over in her hand. A flag went up in her mind. A warning of something but it was like trying to rip wallpaper away when you couldn't quite grasp the edge.

Kol must have broken a cup but why had he cleaned it up? He usually would have called her to do it or just leave it for her to find. She turned the shard over and over in hr hand unwilling to let it go. Her mind told her to dig deeper. That there was something just below the surface. 'You think you left this here for yourself by accident' she thought. She wondered then what that could mean but the wallpaper tore down slightly more. She was having conversations with herself again and if she wasn't careful she might start talking out loud and then she really would be in trouble. She pocketed the fragment and went on doing her chores.

Later that evening when she went to make dinner she pulled the broken piece out and opened the tea cup cabinet. She counted them and sure enough there was one missing. She sat down as a migraine began to form in the back of her head. She had taken tea to Kol yesterday and this morning and both of those cups had been in tact when she had gone to retrieve them. Unless Kol had made his own tea. She laughed out loud at this. Kol never would have made his own tea. 'He didn't' her mind said again from somewhere deeper inside her. The only reason she would have forgotten something like this would have been because she was compelled.

Why would Kol compel her to forget breaking a tea cup. That voice again urged her that it was important. So she picked a heavy soup pan up and set the water on to boil as she made her way to Elijah's was sitting as his desk as he always was around this time and he smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hello Annette." He said smiling and setting something down that he had been reading. "What do I owe the magnificent pleasure?"

"I need a favor Elijah." She said in a small voice because she knew that sh was overstepping her boundaries as a servant.

"If it is within my power to grant you something I shall." He said looking at her worriedly now.

"You know how you all can enter people's minds?" She asked tapping her own skull and he nodded seriously. "I need to know if you can undo one of your siblings works in my head?" She asked and his eyes got a little wider but he did not seem surprised.

"If I went into your mind Annette I may be able to retrieve information that was lost." He said

"Will you please?" She asked him hurriedly taking his hands as she walked closer to him.

"Who do you think has taken memories from you?" HE asked "None of us wish you harm." However when he asked she saw in his eyes that he already knew who she suspected. He sighed. "He really doesn't mean any harm Annette i swear to you he just has a lot of deeply rooted problems in his past that create trust issues that run almost as deep as Kluas'."

"I want to remember everything that has happened to me in this house Elijah." She said defiantly. "I don't want things that are in my own mind to be taken from me."

"Have you considered the possibility that you may not want to remember the things that Kol took from you?" He asked her. Annette thought about that now. Perhaps she didn't want to know. But humans were not just allowed to pick and choose which parts of their lives they would rather forget. she didn't want to start now. She shook her head at him.

"I want to know." She said again as he nodded and moved her over to his own bed and sat her on it.

"This may be rather painful as I search for the memory. And I have to compel you myself to do it." He said his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

"It happened between the evening of my birthday and now. She said "I am sure it did." He nodded before looking directly into her eyes.

"Annette." He said and her eyes snapped up to his as all of her memories began to shuffle through her mind starting from the ball. She expected it to take longer but Elijah stopped and seemed to find almost a void in one area. "Annette what happened after you changed out of your party dress?" He asked her

"I cleaned up a bit." She said

"After that?" He questioned her. She strained her mind to remember. He hadn't lied to her it was painful as she struggled with it. "It's okay Annette you can tell me. Tell me exactly what happened." His words went down like milk and honey so soothing and soft. It helped a great deal as she stripped parts of her internal minds wallpaper down.

"Kol Called me with the bell." She said confused looking at him.

"Why?" He asked another question and she strained to find the answer.

"He wanted tea." She said "But he didn't want tea." She ripped down the walls of her memory as she started to remember exactly what happened.

"It's okay Annette you can remember." Elijah's silk words slipped into hr ears and the memories flooded back taking her by surprise as she relived the night.

Kol had been afraid of the wind so she had stayed with him. She had slept with him in his own bed. Her mind swirled as she delved into the memory.

After they had slept a few hours she had awoken to the morning sun shinning in the window. She was newly mortified for her actions and she sat up in bed her hair cascading around her shoulders as the pins had been knocked loose. She also realized that she wore nothing but her nightgown and wondered how she had let herself get into this compromising position. She didn't have to look very far to find out why. She shifted in bed to find Kol staring at her with a smirk and a raised eye brow looking to where one of her nightgown straps had fallen off her shoulder. She colored and moved it back up and he smiled at her again. It both made her stomach warm and infuriated her at the same time.

She tucked one side of hr hair behind her ear as she faced him on her knees now as he laid back on the bed looking self satisfied.

"Are you going to compel me to forget now?" She asked him a little afraid. He was roaming her body with his eyes which was something that he had done several times but not while she was in a nightgown. She stared back at him in response. Noticing half a day and a nights growth on his face which she wasn't sure she had seen before.

"You know me so well." He said but all she could think was that she had never seen him not shaved before. She must have noticed it the night before but she could not had always been so clean shaven. Klaus was really the only one of them who ever had any semblance of facial hair. "I am afraid that I must"

She barley heard him as she reached forward to feel his face. Her hand slipped across his cheek and her thumb slid along the underside of his jaw.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mouse?" He asked her

"Certainly not." She said shocked as she moved to pull her hand away but he caught it with his own before kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I suppose i could do what i wanted with you if you will only forget it as soon as your feet hit the floor." He said as his mouth skimmed further up her arm to her shoulder

"I wish you would stop." She said but it sounded false to her own ears. He took her head in his hands. Not roughly as he had done the night before but with enough force to make her look at him.

"Annette answer honestly do you wish me to stop touching you truly?" It was compulsion. She had no time to think of a clever way out before the word came to her lips. Whether it was because of the compulsion or because she needed it she didn't know.

"No." She said through clenched teeth as his wining smile came to his face.

"Now that is what I thought." He said kissing along her collar bone.

"Would you like to have fun with me before you have to forget all of this my pet?" He asked her. She thought about it. She meant nothing to him. She was his pet. Something that he was going to play with and throw away when he tired of her.

"I the way i have fun and the way you have fun are different master Kol." She said as dry as she could manage. She moaned softly as he kissed a sensitive spot at the base of her throat.

"Oh I don't think so." He said as he kissed the skin there again. He teased her kissing across her shoulders and down her arms and across her jaw until she gave into the temptation that would ultimately lead to her demise. She put one hand on his shoulder hand one on the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer to him pressing her mouth to his. She fell back across his bed as he kissed her into a stupor. She pulled him closer as she kissed his face and his neck as her hand roamed over his chest and was pressed between them as he moved closer to her recapturing her mouth. He kissed her and kissed her until she felt drunk. She let him kiss her until she had no faculties remaining.

She pulled out of the memory because really there was nothing else to see. As she had expected when she was melted into a pile of complete debauchery and happiness at being kissed by him he had compelled her without a single look of guilt or remorse to show for it. There was nothing that suggested that he felt the least bit awful. In fact he did it with a smirk on his face and had chuckled as she cleaned up the teacup and went on her way.  
However she had not cleaned up one piece on purpose. The piece that had brought her to Elijah. Elijah the kind and sweet one whom she would rather be in love with.

She narrowed her eyes at the wall behind him he looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Well..." He said trailing off

"You saw that?" She asked him her face getting hot.

"I certainly did." Was all he said as she stood up and thanked him. She was too embarrassed and angry to look at him in the eyes.

She hurried back to the kitchen to finish dinner. She Made a tray of tea and took the shard of teacup out of her pocket and dropped it into a tea cup. She walked upstairs with it and she opened the doors to smile at everyone. Everyone seemed rather normal except Elijah who watched her progression like a hawk. They sat around waiting for her and one by one she served them all. She saved Kol for last as she poured both tea and cream into his glass with the shard of tea cup in it. She walked around the table and out of the room as he took a deep drink and raised his fingers to his mouth to remove the piece of tea cup. She closed the doors silently not breaking eye contact with him until the doors closed on his face.

**Sorry it took forever. I love you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**I think I am going to write two chapters just because I am so excited for Annette to turn her humanity off that I think I will write this last past chapter and then write the new one **

Six months later.

She had settled back into routine at the Mikealson house. She cleaned and cooked and served them and they moved around her now like she was a permanent facet in their house. She had gotten over her whole issue with Kol months ago. He had tried several times to 'play' with her again but she had taken major precautions to be sure that no one could compel. Well except for Elijah. It was a huge risk that she had taken in trusting him but she felt it was the only way to feel safe.

A few weeks after she had confronted Kol about compelling her he had shrugged and not even bothered to come up with something to say. After all he didn't have to because he didn't answer to anybody. So she had gone to Elijah and asked him if there was any way that he could make her uncompellable. It was a huge favor to ask and he asked for a few days to think about it. When she returned he had come up with a solution. He could compel her to only be compelled by him and only him until he died; Which would be never because he was immortal. He gave her a week to think it over and she decided that if she was going to trust anyone that she would trust Elijah. So the night that she told him yes He took her to his room and compelled her to be impervious to other vampire's compulsion except his own. He was very thorough and chose his words very carefully which made Annette feel good. When he was done without her having to ask he swore that he would never compel her again. He too a small knife and cut each of their hands to make a blood pact.

She loved that about Elijah. He had been true to his word and the past months had never once tried to compel her even though now he was the only one who truly could. Kol had tested the boundries of the compulsion but Elijah's sway over her mind held strong and he had never been able to break through it. Klaus even tried once to compel her to no avail. She didn't tell them why their trick was no longer working but she assumed Elijah did.

So now she lived relatively normally getting along with all the siblings save Kol who gave her looks of disgust but she assumed it was mostly that he couldn't have her and she wasn't going to be something that he used. So it went and things were nice. Until they weren't, and it all happened in one day.

She had gotten a letter from her mother like she did usually once a month. It was a little late but nothing to panic about. She took it off a silver tray of mail in the entryway and took it to her room. All the siblings were gone from the house and she was alone and it was a treat. She walked to her cottage as she opened the letter and began to read. It was in her father's handwriting. This was something to be worried about and as she read the contents of her letter she sat down on her bed covering her mouth.

Her mother had died of Tuberculosis a week prior and her father was now infected with the disease though his case was not quite as severe. She went on reading as tears pooled in her eyes as her father asked her not to come over to her mother's funeral as he did not want her to become sick. He was sure that he was going to get better and he promised to come to America to see her.

She set the letter down on her bed and cried now. Honestly she hadn't really expected to see her parents again but her mother was still her mother and she couldn't imagine not receiving a letter from her every month. She was scared for her father and was worried that she was going to get a letter in a few weeks telling her that he too was dead. Would there even be a letter if there was no one to send it? She was an only child and her grandparents had passed. The only relative she had was an aunt on her father's side who no longer kept in contact.

She sat still for a long while mourning in her way. It was late afternoon when she got up to make dinner. Her hands were shaky and she kept dropping things. Her eyes would fill up with tears as she cursed herself before wiping them away telling herself to get it together. She opened the cuppord to grab the tea pot.

"Anette." A voice called from the kitchen doorway and she dropped the teapot and it smashed against the ground shattering into pieces.

"Merde!" She shouted as she bent over to clean it up her hands shaking violently as Elijah walked over to her.

"Annette are you okay?" He asked her

"Yes I am fine." She said she picked up a bigger piece of china and palmed it closing her fingers around it.

"Annette whatever is the matter you are shaking." He bent down to her level and she clenched her fingers into her palms ignoring the pain of the sharp edge cutting into her flesh. She had to stop shaking. Her fists still shook as she willed them not to. "Annette!" Elijah cried with mild alarm. He never seemed to be flustered. Even when he was upset his tone was so calm that it soothed you.

"My mother died." She said to him squeezing her hands tighter and tighter. Blood dripped onto the floor from the hand that held the piece of pottery.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said gently taking his hand and placing it on hers. He gently turned her hand over and pried her fingers open as she stared dumbly at the bloody mess that was her hand. "Do you need to visit your family?" He asked taking a handkerchief from his pocket badding at her hand to inspect the damage.

"They don't want me to come. My father is sick too." She paused and sighed now "he doesn't want me to get sick."

"That sounds like a good idea." He was still being so soothing as she stared at her hand. The cut was ery deep and blood just kept coming.

"They were the only family I had." She said but she didn't cry now she just stared at the blood pooling on the floor.

"Well I suppose you will just have to be a part of our family now." He said biting his wrist and bringing it to her mouth. She shut her lips tight at first but he gestured to her hand and she took his outstretched arm drinking from the puncture.

Later that evening her hand was all healed and she was getting ready to serve dinner. She was very upset about her parents but Elijah had made her feel better as he always did. She walked a bowl of soup up to the dining room. When she opened the door all the siblings were standing up looking very upset as Klaus was yelling something at them. The more he spoke the more their faces contorted with fear.

"What is it?" She asked setting the soup down.

"Our father is here." Rebekah said leaving the room in a hurry

"Will he be coming for dinner?" She asked. She was confused they all seemed very upset by this news. Perhaps they didn't like their father very much at all.

"No he won't be." Elijah said as he turned to her. "Annette get a small trunk of things packed. You need to be ready to leave in five minutes. She looked at him shocked.

"Ready to leave?" She questioned "Why are we leaving?"

"Can you do it?" He asked her. She wasn't sure why they were leaving but she could be ready to leave in five minutes. Kol and Finn were giving Elijah a disbelieving looks. Klaus even started to say something.

"She's coming with us and I won't hear another word about it." He said storming from the room. Annette didn't wait to be told twice as she dashed downstairs and into her cottage. She ripped dresses from their place in her amour and turned to see Kol standing by the door that she had left open.

"Annette you can't come with us." He said coming toward her "You will only get in the way if Michael catches us we are all dead."

"What do you mean Kol?" She asked him as he stepped closer to her. "Elijah told me to pack."

"Elijah is in love with you and he isn't thinking straight." He shook his head only inches from her now. "You will only slow us down."

"So what you are just going to leave me here?" She asked him and he looked sorry then. As sorry as she had ever seen him look as he reached up with incredible speed and broke her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Vampire Diaries

This is Gonna be fun. A short chapter but it kinda goes with the other one I just wanted to separate them

Jonah watched as a matt black street bike pulled into the front of his bar. A woman dismounted and took her black helmet off and stripped her crimson leather riding gloves off shoving them into the head cavity of the helmet. She turned and walked into the bar. He watched her progression. She was beautiful. Her tight leather pants and leather jacket perfectly contoured her figure. Her biking boots hit hard on the hardwood of the porch. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were dangerous as she looked at him when she walked in the door and smiled. Her hair was a short and dyed black in an asymmetrical cut with one side hitting her cheek bone and the other down just below her chin. She had a small silver hoop through her nose and two diamond studs in her left eyebrow;. He noticed this as she rested her helmet on the bar and asked for a gin and tonic.

He watched her in the mirror as she slowly slid the jacket on her zipper revealing a sheer lace fitted top with a black bra underneath. She set the jacket on top of the helmet. She had a black purple white and red sugar skull tattooed on her arm. She caught him staring at her in the mirror and she gave him a saucy look before winking. He gulped. The girl had just walked into the wrong bar. One of the vampires here wouldn't hesitate to jump her. He wasn't even sure that he would hesitate. He turned around to hand her the drink and she slipped some bills on the counter.

"Thanks handsome." She said taking a drink and he looked the three one hundred dollar bills that she had just placed on the counter.

"The drink is only seven girly." He said in a rough tone but he could tell by the way her perfect lips came to a smile that she was looking for more than just a drink.

"How much does information cost now?" She asked taking another drink. Jonah could hear a slight accent in her tone. It was almost faded but he could still here part of it come up in her words.

"Depends on the information." He said and she reached her hand into her shirt and removed a scrap of paper from her bra. She set it down in front of him.

"You know where this man is?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at her. This girl really was looking for trouble. She was in a vampire biker bar on a the hunt for an original vampire

"Honey that kind of information isn't for sale." He said to her wanting her to leave now before she caused any more problems. A vampire named Richard came up behind the girl and grabbed her butt and whispered in her ear. She turned around quickly and slammed his head into the countertop. She brought him back up and slammed his face down again; then she snapped his neck and threw him to the floor.

"Oh but Jonah everything can be bought." She said grabbing her phone from inside her helmet and finding something before showing it to him. He looked at what she showed him and narrowed his eyes.

"I could have all the guys in here rip you to pieces." He snarled showing his fangs.

"That would be a very bad decision seeing as how that precious Margo of yours will die unless I call in five minutes and tell them not to." She said calmly sipping her drink like this was the most casual thing in the world.

"Where is she?" He slammed his fists into the counter.

"Tisk tisk Jonah some information cannot be bought." She said draining her glass.

"If I tell you where he is will you tell them not to kill her and tell me where she is?" He was skeptical but this lady seemed to want something for herself and didn't seem as if she got off on being cruel.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." She said ginning.

"They all live in a town called Mystic falls now in Virginia." He said to her and she nodded thinking.

"What do you mean all of them?" She asked him

"I don't know how may are awake." He said honestly and she nodded again standing up. She got her cell phone out again and dialed a number.

"Hey Tony it's me let the broad go and drive her to the address I gave you earlier. Thank you" She hung up and smiled at Jonah. "She will be here in around fifteen minutes I thank you for your time and cooperation." She put her gloved on and took her piece of paper back.

"Why are you looking for Elijah?" He asked her

"Unfinished business." She replied walking away from him and shouldering her jacket on. She stopped as she reached the door and turned around. "Jonah sweetie can you do me a favor."

"Only if you promise to leave." He stated blankly and she laughed genuinely.

"When you get on that phone in the back to call Elijah when I leave to let him know I am coming. I need you to give him a message for me." She smiled again at him which caused him to be more nervous than he should be.

"What do you want me to tell him?" He asked slowly

"Tell him the little mouse is looking for a maid position."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**So this is going to take place after all the originals are resurrected and just before they invite everyone to the ball and **

She got up from her cozy bed at the inn that she had found in to stay at. She looked around the room and smirked. There was entirely too much floral in this room for her taste but she had slept well and she was ready to get up and get her day started; because today was going to be fun.

She pulled on a pair of black jeans with one knee that was slightly ripped and a loose fitting electric blue jersey top with many criss-cross straps in the back that left her back mostly exposed. She pulled her hair back behind her ears and secured it there; revealing the three diamond studs on both sides and the two hoops at the top of her left ear. She sat on her bed and laced up black sued heeled half boots. She spritzed herself with jasmine perfume and grabbed her leather jacket, bike helmet, gloves and keys.

They would know she was coming. They would be expecting her. She had never again wanted to see any of them but now she needed something from Elijah and he was going to give it to her. She didn't care if she had to kill him to get it. Though she knew that killing Elijah would be killing herself so she would have to find another way around the situation. She opened her bike seat and took two vervain pills and made sure her things were safely inside. She swung her leg over her bike and started it up peeling out of the parking lot. She cruised through town until she saw a small little bar and grill that said 'now open for breakfast'. She turned fast and parked her bike going into the small town diner.

Everything in this town made her wonder why the Originals had chosen to stay here. It was tiny and disgustingly cute. She slid into a booth and looked over the menu with a half grin on her face. Before long someone cleared their throat. She lowered the menu and found a young man with a red half apron and kitchen uniform complete by the all American jaw line and good amount of muscles.

"What can I get you?" he asked her in a bored tone

"Are you on the menu sugar?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow opening his mouth to speak but deciding against it. She winked at him. "I'll take a cup of coffee if you wouldn't mind and one of those muffins that you have over there on the counter that look sinful." She said handing him the menu. He nodded and walked off. She watched every step he took. She might have to play with that one a little he looked divine. She pulled her phone out and tapped the buttons on her screen. She had a single message from the neighbor girl reassuring her that her dog was okay and thanking her for the seventh time for the generous payment that she had left on the table. Anne rolled her eyes. Humans were so easily pleased. All you had to do was throw money at them and they did whatever you wanted. It didn't used to be that way but times had changed. She sent the girl a text back thanking her even though she found the girl rather annoying; she needed someone to take care of her golden retriever Soda who was Anne's only companion.

The cute waiter came back with her coffee and muffin which had been heated to perfection. She smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Honey would you mind handing me your wrist?" She compelled him and he gave it to her.

"I can't be compelled" he said "I wear vervain."

"I wonder then" She said holding his arm delicately "Why you complied to my request."

"You vampires tend to throw fits when you don't get your way." He said She chuckled.

"I don't throw fits sweetheart but I do get my way." She brought his wrist close to her mouth and bit into it. She had to keep from moaning as his warm blood flowed into her mouth. A hundred and forty years and the sensation of fresh human blood never got old. She licked his skin clean before she let him go.

"You work here every day?" She asked him

"Yes." He said taking his wrist in his other arm and applying pressure.

"I'll have to come see you again" She read his name tag "Matt"

"Oh I'm looking forward to it." He said with sarcasm. She smiled and licked her lips trying to savor the last taste of his blood. She drained her coffee cup and ate her muffin within ten minutes. She left a few bills on the table and walked out of the quaint diner with the rather attractive bus boy.

She got on her bike and headed to her original destination. She had gotten the address from the woman who ran the inn she stayed in last night. She hadn't even had to compel her. The woman simply gave her the information with a smile that was much too big for her face. Anne didn't trust her. But then again she didn't really trust anyone; except herself.

As she pulled up to the house and took her helmet off tucking her gloves underneath her arm she had to chuckle. It was probably the biggest house in the whole entire town which was just like them. She set her helmet on one of her handles and walked to the house with carefree steps taking in all the surrounds. She would hate to have to clean this house. She laughed again at herself for still thinking of herself as their maid. She rang the doorbell and waited taping her foot to a song that had gotten stuck in her head.

A woman answered the door. She was tall with long blond hair and a stare that would intimidate anyone who cared enough to notice. Anne smiled at her as the woman smiled back. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was the promise that the woman was much more powerful and deadly that Anne could ever hope to be. Which Anne believed to be true.

"Hello." The woman greeted her

"Hello" Anne said back not fazed by the woman's stare or her power. She was only here to see Elijah after all. "I am Anne, I am here to see Elijah I believe her is expecting me." She said

"He hasn't mentioned anything but he is most busy, why don't you come inside Anne." The woman said stepping back so that Anne could come through the door. Anne wiped her feet and came into the house which was just as excessive on the inside as it was on the outside. Fin passed them swiftly in the hall and then stopped short and turned around.

"Mother?" he questioned her. She turned around but Anne did not. So the woman was their mother it was rather interesting.

"Yes Fin." She answered him. Anne still did not turn around though she felt Fin staring at her.

"Who is that with you?" He asked her and Anne turned to face him. His eyes got wide with shock. He had not known that she was alive. She had been betting with herself which of the siblings knew and which did not. There was a chance that only Elijah knew.

"This is Anne she is here to see Elijah." She gestured to Anne in a regal kind of way.

"Annette?" Fin questioned

"Pleasure to see you again Fin." She said shortly as he looked at her as one might look at a ghost. He walked to her after a short while and kissed her temple.

"It is nice to see you as well little mouse." He said walking away "Do the others know you are here?" He questioned

"I imagine only Elijah knows." She said He chuckled at that but said nothing else. Secrets were not new to this family. The continued to a large sitting room which was connected by a hall that connected to a living room. Still they walked until they came to a room with a closed door.

"My name is Esther." The woman said smiling at Anne and nodding before she left her there alone. Anne raised her hand to the door and knocked.

"Come in." She heard Elijah's voice sound on the other side. She opened the door and stepped in closing it silently behind her. He didn't look up to see who it was. He was sitting at his desk writing a letter. He looked so much like he did before that it brought Annette back to his desk in the house she had lived in that he was constantly sitting at.

"They have email now you know it's a lot faster." She said "Though you do look handsome sitting at a desk Elijah I must say." He looked up at her now as she surveyed the room. Compared to the rest of the house it was rather plain. More books than anything. She remembered how she had admired that about him. She couldn't even remember what admiration felt like only the word associated with the feeling.

"I find email to be a great deal less personal than a letter." He said

"You could always call the person." She said "That is quite personal. Talking to someone thousands of miles away with a simple click of a button is a modern miracle." She said

"I haven't been awake long enough to be comfortable with the gadgets of today." He said setting his pen down. "Annette you talk to me coldly not as friends as we once were."

"Perhaps it is that fact that you left me alone that has caused this chasm." She said but her voice held no malice. She wasn't upset about it. She remembered when she had been but now she felt nothing.

"You blame me for that then?" He asked her. His calm tone made her smile.

"You knew that Kol killed me." She stated.

"Yes he made it rather clear when we were getting ready to leave New York." He said

"And you had to have known that I wouldn't die." She countered "Your blood was in my system."

"So I did." He stated sounding a little guilty

"Not that I blame you for leaving me Dear Elijah I really don't. It was either choosing to let me go or cause discord with your family and we both know which you would choose every time." She shrugged. "It isn't the past that I have come to talk about."

"When did you turn your emotions off?" He asked her. She turned around from a painting that she was looking at.

"A month after you left I went home to see my father. I ended up visiting his gravestone instead that was next to my mothers." She turned back to the painting. "I was so angry and upset I hated all of you for leaving me and I hated my parents for sending me to you. I missed you all so terribly much that it hurt all the time. After a week I started with a group of vampires in a town near London that I had heard whispered about. The leader whose name was Ralf took me in. He offered me an alternative to my pain. Showed me how to turn it off. Ralf was a rather nice fellow." She said

"He was?" He asked with a tilt to his voice

"He got greedy with me after a while. He was rather upset when I decided to leave his pack of vampires." She shrugged "You know how these things go I couldn't stay and he wouldn't let me leave so he had to be dealt with."

"I blame myself for doing this to you." He said to her.

"Oh not the pure and noble Elijah" She shook her head. "If anything you have done me a favor."

"And now you want another?" He asked

"I don't want a favor I want what is rightfully mine." She said to him.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her

"At an Inn in town" She said eyeing him suspiciously

"Have your bags sent over here you can stay with us. You are after all Family. I have a great deal to do with the ball tomorrow which of course you must attend. After that I will give you whatever you want even though I am sure that I already know what it is." He offered to her. She thought about what this would entail. She would have to wait three more days to get what she wanted. She could wait she was rather patient. She had paid the girl enough to watch the dog for a month so that was no issue. She didn't however know if she wanted to stay in this house with all of them. It would be too familiar. However Elijah seemed to be being friendly and she had no doubt that he would keep his word.

"Which room is mine?" She asked him. He got up to show her when there was another knock on the door. However this person didn't wait for a response as they barged in talking.

"Elijah Kol is being awful again and Klaus has brought another human in to feed on." She whined and turned to Anne. "Oh hello" She said before turning back to Elijah. "Can't you make them leave until tomorrow? At least then…." She trailed off looking back at Anne who smiled and waved at her raising her eyebrows at the girl who was still the same as ever.

"Annette?" The girl questioned looking at Elijah who simply nodded not offering any explanation.

"Hello Rebekah." Anne said.

"Whatever are you doing here?" Rebekah demanded

"I had some business to conduct with Elijah he has offered to let me stay a few days in your home." She said flatly.

"I thought Kol killed you." She said rather confused now.

"He did." Anne said but she was not going to reveal any explanation if she didn't have to. The girl looked at her for a long while and then smiled at her.

"Kol and Klaus are taking me to a blood bar outside of town tonight." She said excitedly. "So we can get our fill before humans swarm our house tomorrow. Now I have another girl to go with me." She didn't wait for Anne's response to the invitation that wasn't really an invitation at all before she ran from the room as fast as she had ran into it.

"Same Rebekah" She said to no one in particular

"Yes I am afraid we all remain the same except for you Annette my dear." Elijah added.

**R&R Tell me what you think of new Anne/Annette Thank you all for reading WB**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Vampire Diaries

Anne stood in front of the full length mirror. Her skin tight black mini skirt and black high heels with metal spikes complimented her legs quite well. Rebekah burst into the room yet again without knocking while she was still just in her bra. It didn't seem to faze either of them. Anne walked to her suitcase and pulled out a floral fringe tank and slipped it over herself as Rebekah hovered over her waiting for her to be ready.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Anne asked putting in her silver hoops.

"You were a lot more fun to hang out with when your emotions were on." Rebekah pouted.

"You mean it was a lot more fun when you could boss me around." Anne said with a half smile.

"Are you ready or what? The boys are going to meet us there." Rebekah said as Anne picked up her purse.

"Yes I'm ready keep your panties on." Anne grumbled as they both walked out of her room and to the front door. They passed Elijah in the hall and his eyes raised at the way they were dressed. Rebekah ignored him but Anne turned around.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Elijah." She asked with a sweet tilt to her voice. He didn't grace her with a response "Not your scene? Too bad." She said turning around before throwing a wink in his direction.

She got in the passenger's seat of Rebekah's car. She sped off in the direction of some blood soaked vampire club that Anne was sure she was going to hate. She didn't care about the lifestyle. All the humans in those places could die for all she cared but there always seemed to be a sufficient amount of stupid vampires that you had to deal with. She hated stupid vampires.

They sat in silence for forty minutes before they pulled up to exactly what Anne had expected. It was a club complete with strobe lights and extremely loud music. The sign over the door named the club 'Stop9' and a line fishtailed all the way down the block. Rebekah didn't seem to be upset by this though as she pulled to valet parking. A sharp looking man opened the door for Anne an she appreciated him before stepping up to the curb. The music was deafening.

"You ready?" Rebekah asked her

"Whoo hoo" She said as they made their way to the door.

"Back of the line." The extra large bouncer said to them.

"Be a doll and let us in." Rebekah compelled him and Anne was a little surprised that the man wasn't on vervain . So of course he let them pass. They walked in with a bunch of complaints from the formed line. Anne grumbled herself because it was basically a line of blood bags begging to be let into the club.

Walking into the club Anne knew she was going to be overwhelmed because she really didn't live this lifestyle. The sweet sickly smell of blood permeated every corner of the room along with the smell of sweat and perfume. The music was loud and offensive with low base that could blow eardrums and the flashing lights may have induced a seizure. Anne shook her head. There was nothing she would rather not do but if she wanted her freedom back this is what she was going to have to do what he family wanted her to.

Rebekah made her way to the bar to two male figures that Anne recognized immediately. Her vision slowed as they walked toward them. She hadn't given much thought to seeing Kol again. She didn't have the strong feelings associated with him that she once had. A small glimmer of hatred glimmered through her façade but she squashed it immediately and chanted to herself 'Nothing. Feel nothing. Don't care about anything'. If you let in one emotion they would all flood back. She couldn't let hatred back in if she didn't want to feel it all and she was sure that she didn't.

"Kol, Klaus." Rebekah called two them and the two brothers turned around to her.

"Hello sister." Klaus said disinterested, he turned back around to the bar but Kol's eyes locked with Anne's. His face blanched for just a second before his award winning grin came over his face. Anne followed suit with a grin that she had perfected over the years.

"Well look who is back from the dead." Kol said and Klaus turned back around a his words looking past Rebekah and directly at Anne. He didn't recognize her at first but smiled widely when he did.

"Little mouse!" he called to her and stood up holing his arms open and welcoming her with a quick embrace. "Didn't Kol kill you?" he asked her.

"He did." She said again nodding not willing to say anything else.

"Next time you had better do a better Job." Klaus said nudging Kol whose grin had not moved from his face. Anne could detect a little falter behind that grin.

"I will keep that in mind." Kol said. Anne didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer she simply walked past them all to the bar.

"Hey sugar!" She called to the bar tender who walked over to her and she rested her arms on the bar. "What's your specialty drink?" She asked the man who looked her scantily dressed self with more than a little enthusiasm.

"Making salty dogs tonight, beautiful." He quipped back and she raised an eyebrow. Pepper vodka and grapefruit juice she knew was this particular drinks ingredients.

"Make me one will you?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him and he nodded going behind the bar. She turned around waiting for her drink.

"So Anne what have you been up to?" Klaus asked her

"Living my extra long life without the Mikaelson family." She smiled at him as she took the drink that the bartender handed to her.

"Were we really that awful?" Kol asked sipping his own drink

"Yes you were." She smiled at him. "But in your defense I did learn some valuable lessons from you all."

"I learned not to rust anyone even if they are your family." She said smiling at them all.

"That should be cross stitched and hung up in our living room." Rebekah said.

Anne smiled a little and nodded before she finished her drink and walked out to the dance floor where the smell of blood made her close her eyes. It was the kind of smell at this point that made you sick as well as excited. It made some sort of primal vampire instinct turn on and Anne's fangs dipped out of her mouth as she danced. Everyone was way too close and the smell of blood was making them all drunk. Anne looked to the Siblings and Saw Kol and Klaus watching her and Rebekah. They would never dance like this on a dance floor of blood drunk vampires. Which made Anne wondered why they even came at all.

After awhile she decided she needed another drink. She walked up to the bar right next to the boys and ordered a gin and tonic.

"What are you here for?" Kol asked

"That's really none of your business." She said finishing off her drink in one swig. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not the same sweet mouse we remember ." Klaus said to her.

"I wouldn't have survived." She said to them. She opened her mouth to say something else when she felt a hand squeeze her ass. She looked up to a vampire who had sidled up next to her. He had a stupid grin on her face and looked at her like she was made for him. She hated stupid vampires.

"Hey honey you gonna go home with me?" He asked taking her in his arms and placing the palms of his hands on her butt.

"I can't think of something I would rather not do." She said "Because you are dead doesn't mean every woman wants to sleep with you." She said trying to shove him off but he had a solid grip on her. She sighed. She didn't want to have to make a scene but she he wasn't going to touch her for much longer.

"Playing hard to get. I like that." He said pushing her closer against him.

"Would separating your head from your neck be playing hard to get?" She growled. "You had better get off of me before they have to clean us some vampire blood off this floor." She said loudly.

"Come on honey don't be like that." He said to her. She felt Kol step from behind her to help her get rid of the problem but she wasn't about to need his assistance. She reached up quickly and snapped the vampires neck slowly and caught his falling body and slumped it over the bar while pating him on the back.

"Better luck next time sugar." She said

"Annette…" Kol said behind her.

"Annette!" Rebekah called to her while making her way toward them with two men in tow each was very attractive and she shoved one toward Annette. He had a light stubble on his face and thick dark brown hair. Two dark brown eyes were set into his flawless face. "I found us a snack." Rebekah said. She looked over at her standing next to her brothers looking a Anne.

She then realized just what this was. She suppressed a smile. They were testing her. All of them had talked and they were seeing exactly what she would and what she would not do. She should have known that they were all in this. They were seeing if she was still the same house maid that they remembered. She raised an eyebrow at Rebekah. She turned to the man that was next to her no doubt compelled by Rebekah. She ran a finger along his jaw.

"What's your name sugar?" She asked him moving her face closer to his neck.

"Gio." He said as she ran her mouth over his jugular scraping it lightly. She bit into the side of his neck letting some of his blood seep out of her mouth as she pulled her head back up.

"Gio how would you like to come outside with me?" She asked him. He didn't give her an answer but she winked to all the siblings and pulled Gio out of the bar.

It had been awhile since she had bled someone dry.


End file.
